


三人游  3

by DaraV



Category: Kun - Fandom, NCT (Band), Ten - Fandom, TenKun - Fandom, 李永钦 - Fandom, 疼锟 - Fandom, 钱锟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV
Kudos: 7





	三人游  3

【三】  
一行人飞马回城，进了城门钱锟抱紧怀里的铁坨子，想起先拐到比较近的梨迎园去还掉。掉头和一个人说了声，就下马去步行进街道去。

也许李永钦不在意但是还是看着一家不错的桂花糖酥店，进去包了满满糕酥，一出门就撞上了抱着两卷新布匹的阿星，“啊钱先生？”

“你这是回去吗？走，一路啊！”

阿星也是心情复杂，他猜不透老板对着钱锟的例外态度，若说有点子暧昧也不算错，老板都许久没有喝独酒了。

但是这几天小生班又有新来的打架互殴气得李永钦都吃不下饭，见到钱锟，老板心情会好点吧？

“好的，那钱先生等我一下。”他蹦跶着跳进一家茶叶铺和柜台后的伙计拎了两罐子茶叶，因为抱着布匹所以摇摇坠坠的还躲开了钱锟想去帮忙的手，“没多重的，几步就到了地方。”

两人搭上伴一路说了几句玩笑话，拐进巷弄里就是梨迎园的后门，“快进来，钱先生来的巧，这点子茶叶还是我们老板从去年冬天念到春天才出货，难得的品一下。”

如果是一般人，阿星自然不敢乱动，但是他已经托了人去前面喊了老板过来，这会自作主张也不会被骂的怎么样——骂不骂还另说呢？

炉上坐了一壶水，将将冒热气，李永钦推门进来面色还没缓和的过来，“阿星到底是谁找我急忙忙的？你去前面给我盯着点，再砸坏东西的全部赶出去，我又不是做慈善的。”

“嗨李老板好大的气。”钱锟原本有些尴尬，看到来人又细弯起眼睛，自己说完俏皮话也楞了，慌乱吐舌，“呀抱歉，我是说……”

“与你不相干。”转身瞪了一眼缩成一团往外溜边的阿星，又坐在他旁边看着不合身的衣服皱眉，“怎么也不早说是你，这衣服怎么回事？”

“刚刚从山上回来，我想着那套衣服弄脏了破了你也不要了，索性日后再赔你也罢，倒是这个东西不能随便丢。”掏出怀里手帕包着干干净净的一把子手枪，递过去，“你看看应该是没弄坏。”

李永钦盯着手帕上的细格子，覆在上面是他白皙的手背上透出青紫色的血管，指甲盖柔粉的可爱，笑出声来，“坏不坏的也就是个物什，你没事就……这是什么？”

指尖把松松半掩的领口扣子挑开，露出不起眼的侧颈，雪白肌底上几瓣微红。

钱锟自己自然看不到，只是被李永钦的冒失动作惊到后退几步，“你……你干嘛！”

“谁碰你了？金道英那混蛋这么没本事，让手下人被占了便宜？”  
“哎？”钱锟完全没懂。

李永钦虽然是和金道英合不来，但是彼此有多少斤两还是清楚的，金道英这人不至于让钱锟做这个牺牲，钱锟的反应也不会这么淡定，所以……

“是金道英自己？呵他倒会近水楼台先得月。”

也许是屋子里还熏着李永钦身上的香气，也许是联想到之前金道英如何在耳后颈侧厮磨，从后颈往头顶直直窜着热火，钱锟浑身感到燥热，又扯松了一点衣服。

往心口蔓延向下腹的粉痕没有尽头，他自己看着也愣了一下，仓促间才明白刚刚李永钦在说什么，脸颊飞红结结巴巴，小酒窝都乘了满满的羞涩，“啊……是意外……喂！”

后腰被狠狠揽住，他的额角磕到李永钦的眉骨，两相碰撞的发出闷哼。

李永钦死死扣住他的衣服不让钱锟挣脱，一只手捏起他想逃蹭开的下巴，稍微抬高一点就对上肉肉的唇珠吸吮。

柔软湿热的东西黏着缝隙滑进来，钱锟急得浑身气力都用上了，但是李永钦这个家伙居然用膝盖顶住他的肚子就往桌子上推倒。

被压到内脏的细密痛感让钱锟找不到支点反击，肩膀推滑出茶壶茶杯稀里哗啦地碎在青板上，嘴巴里进了不属于他的另一个存在搅得满满的，推拒间钱锟的眼睛里悄悄溢出了湿雾，“唔……”

实在不忍心看他这种可怜的神情，李永钦抬起干爽带着香气的手掌齐齐整整遮住他的眼睛，然后不舍地含住舌尖咬了一下，痛的钱锟扑腾一下彻底哭出来，大颗大颗的泪珠窜进发鬓。

热气腾腾的皱着泛粉的脸颊，有点像东福楼的招牌小笼包。

刚刚亲他的舌尖还留着甜味，李永钦的脑子里突然冒出这么个想法顺着血管流淌着甜暖，口上却冷冰冰的甩冰渣子，“呵，他能亲，我不能吗？”

这话说着有点轻贱人，钱锟自然是气得不轻，没过理智就是反手一个巴掌，因为急切所以抖着手擦过了角度，指甲盖花花蹭过去留下短促的几根红痕。

调皮的像猫咪胡须。

保养薄嫩的皮肤开始渗血，腌在空气中泛着刺痛，李永钦皱着眉捻了一下捂上去的指腹粘腻，心里异常的火大，冷笑一声，“钱锟，我哪里比他不如，今儿在他怀里你也这么着？”

“李老板请自重！我……咳嗯……”

致命的喉管处一只手筋骨分明，勒住窒息的危机感，钱锟被他掐的一口气梗住差点白眼翻过去，抓住他的手腕哽咽着猛拍，“咳……你……放手……”

差点忘了，这人也不是单纯的主。

“我自然是放你尊重，但是你也要把我的话记在心上，我是喜欢你的，”李永钦还是松了力气，看钱锟得了喘息的劲心口迅猛起伏，吻了一下他湿透的眼角，“你不该这么没防备的出现，惹我。”

这什么歪门斜理，钱锟又隐隐约约想起他上次是说过再见面就答应的话，当时只当是俏皮话，没想着这人怎么这样？

李永钦啧了下舌蕾，一股诡异熟悉的酸味后涌上来，“你什么时候吃了欢承散？”

“啊？什么东西？”话题转换太快了吧。

一脸古怪地掐住钱锟的颞骨关节，他应该懂些医理对这些骨节拿捏的非常精准，拇指食指用点力就让钱锟傻兮兮张开嘴，舌根处果然浅浅的灰绿，“傻子，你被人喂了春药自己都不知道？”

钱锟突然想起被自己藏在舌根下的小药丸，样式细微不易察觉，一系列事情发生的突然又连贯，他倒是忘了这个玩意不知不觉居然化开了。

原本以为就是个唬人的噱头，没想到李永钦能尝出来是什么。

那个词他难以认可又不得不开口，抖着嗓子，“你怎么知道是……春药？”  
“因为我也中过招。”这欢承散药效缓烈，吞下后还有一段时间才会发作，所以上次出任务李永钦才会被金道英拎回城丢去一家妓院。

“而且这个是非市面流通且没有解药的下流东西。”

上次为了躲那些疯了的女人，李永钦气急败坏地跳下池塘，整整冻泡了初春的池水半夜才消停下去，之后又重伤风差点坏了嗓子，自此之后对着金道英是更没好脸色。

李永钦看着钱锟开始异常迷散的瞳仁，掐痛了他的脸颊肉，“你身上没有底子泡冰水受不了，别怪我要占去你这么大便宜。”

这人看着不靠谱却也没像说谎话的样子，而钱锟这会已经入药，整个人就这么飘忽着半空里，听到他难得正经的说话，下意识伸出手臂，“……帮帮我哼唔。”

突然的撒娇让李永钦挑了一下眉毛，抓着他软掉的两条胳膊直接拽到怀里，哑了嗓子，“我是谁？”  
“你……李……老板。”

不行了，钱锟真也是够蠢的，没有被点醒之前都完全忘记自己吃了药，这会子察觉到药劲眼皮子耷拉半落，后腰隔着微硬的皮带和布料，揉的贴在骨头上的薄薄皮肉滚烫发痛。

“叫我名字。”

拌着尾音，钱锟的衣服被干脆扯脱。

这身不属于他的衣服上的气味让李永钦心底不舒服，皮带扣子纠缠太紧，隔着布料已经感受到逐渐发烫的皮肤，但是指甲盖抠痛了才挣开这个破烂玩意。很快白白净净的人被利落丢到床榻上——木质底板上铺了薄薄的锦垫，硬邦邦的让钱锟痛呼出声。

他的皮肤过于白，而且被透进来的一点光照出嫩润，让李永钦无端想起嫩豆腐花；也过于轻易就能留下腰后的青色、肩颈蔓延的红色，其实浅淡的瓣花止于上腹，但还是直直灼伤了李永钦的眼。

半跪着扶住床榻上的几桌，握住他不安扭动腰身，吻了一下他的喉结下面一点的软肉，“叫永钦，不然不帮你了。”

那处软肉没有筋骨的支撑，用力咬字的时候随着胸腔共鸣去震动，钱锟被他锢住四肢而下面硬的胀痛，带了委屈而难堪的哭腔，“呜求求永钦。”

“求我干什么？”李永钦这个家伙还在得寸进尺，他的眼睛早就瞄到了，下面的茎身直直抵住他的大腿内侧，小家伙估计没有经过人事，焦躁的起腹抬腰不知所措的起伏，倒勾的他从喉口一直干到内脏俱焚。

手指捻过去摸了一把，又硬又湿，马眼被抵住掌纹搓揉着让钱锟抽了一口冷气，从齿缝里往外软兮兮的哼，“唔什么啊……我不知道……永钦永钦永钦啊……”

一叠声喊得李永钦后背起了满满的热汗，钱锟药力起了之后不管不顾的蛮横拉扯，抱着自己的脖子就开口啃，没轻没重的猛然一痛。  
‘  
逼得李永钦手指也用力掐了一下，修剪圆润的指甲在茎头留下浅浅的凹痕，反而饱满软弹的睾丸缓缓涨开，变得狰狞涨热。

李永钦粗喘着狠狠回吻他的舌根，也不知道是不是残余的药效被自己吸收了，他也有点晕乎。

手指擦着会阴部就着往后坠淌的湿液，直接戳刺进那处穴口，因为药力泛滥的黏密高热，对于异物的突袭还非常欢迎的拥上，双腿大张开主动的方便对方来侵犯。

本来不该这么快，况且这里是小院会客的地方又没有备着油脂膏或者替代品，但是缠住一指探进去反而被咬的指腹勾结不动。

“咬轻一点，嘶这么等不及，”明明知道钱锟意识尽无，偏偏什么话都说出口了，含着他被蹂躏到软热的耳根，伴着绵啧水声抽出一点又叠进去两根手指扩张，“再开一点就给你好不好？”

钱锟完全是处于药效的奴役下，只知晓要紧紧抱住这根救命浮木，如果没有这个人他大概要憋坏了……被三根手指入的张开嘴巴急促呼吸，不适感还是让他难受的，但是从身体深处长出渴求的恶魔果实，不断汲取这其中微弱的欢愉，野蛮生长。

对快感的渴求藤蔓要包缠住他的全身了。

“呜够了！”

而被频繁进出触碰肿胀的小小结点就是被斧头凿下的痕迹，指甲盖沾了粘液变得硬滑轧过去，痛而爽快，没几下就皱起脸颊嗯嗯啊啊。

猜是他憋不住了，果然从小孔里挤出来的白液弄湿了李永钦的裤子。轻薄料子，沾湿之后贴在肌骨上映出不妙的姿态，本就温凉的白液让丝缎变冰，“这样不够的，乖让我进去好不好？”

“……唔进，进来……啊！”

骤然挺入的巨物因为顺滑的内部进了大半，李永钦也有些咬牙不妙，低头就看到穴口肿红拉扯成薄薄的一层圆形，裂开细小的血管看起来真是可怜极了。而被快速入了大半而破裂开来的红色血丝，顺着透明的液体浸润了乱七八糟垫着身下的一堆衣服。

“……痛，你出去好痛！！！”头脑一片空白的抖了半刻，钱锟才缓和了痛意打起精神，挣扎着推开覆在身上的人。

但是李永钦的力气是真的意外的大，他擒住钱锟乱敲挥的手，有几下直接打到了黄梨木的扶手，那声响听着都让他心惊，捉到榻上映着松青的背景，伤肿处红紫看起来更加凄惨。

原本是疼惜的，但是看到他胸膛袒露的其他男人的痕迹，忍不住又火气上头下腹用力挺深到底，让稍微适应了一点的钱锟直接崩溃哭出声来。

眼泪津液汗水交杂，下面又有体液和精水抹到腿心整片的绯色。

一边抓住两只手按回头顶，一手拉开钱锟颤抖不停的右腿大开大合的干起来，舌尖掰开无力的嘴巴吮吸着甜软各处，“你这一身可真够精彩的。”


End file.
